Always Comeback To YOU
by YOONMINshippers
Summary: "Sejauh apapun cinta pergi, dia akan tetap kembali padamu disaat yang tak terduga." BTS YoonMIN NamJin and Other Cast. SEQUEL UUUUPPPP!
1. Chapter 1

Yoongi memasangi dasinya sendiri dengan penuh percaya diri dan...menahan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi putra kecilnya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun itu terus merengek agar dia memberikan izin melalui dengan menandatangani sebuah surat. Tentu saja yoongi tak mengizinkannya. Bagaimana tidak? Melakukan perkemahan bagi siswa yang baru masuk sekolah dasar menurutnya sangat berbahaya. Perkemahan itu dilakukan sebagai sambutan bagi murid baru seperti putranya.

"Appa, jiminnie janji tidak akan nakal."

"Kapan kau pernah menepati janjimu?"

Putra kecilnya tak mampu menjawab dan membuat yoongi tersenyum menang. Ia mengusak rambut putranya dan mengambil kopernya yang berada di ranjangnya.

"Lihat saja! Jiminnie akan pergi bagaimana pun caranya!" Teriaknya dari kamar sang ayah yang begitu sangat menyebalkan.

.

Yoongi merilekskan tubuhnya setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dan bahkan sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang. Biasanya putra kecilnya yang imut itu akan menghampirinya karena sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Tapi tidak hari ini. Yoongi menghela nafas dan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang di dalamnya terdapat potret seorang namja dengan senyum khas yang menampakkan kedua gigi kelincinya. Senyumnya mengembang seketika.

"Kookie, dia sama saja keras kepala sepertimu. Aku kan tidak ingin ada hal buruk terjadi padanya. Tapi lucu juga melihatnya merajuk. Sangat imut. Mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Supaya dia tidak pergi."

.

"Aigoo! Keponakan imo yang manis ini kenapa cemberut? Jelek lho." Ujar seokjin sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi ramen permintaan keponakan tersayangnya itu. Jarak sekolah jimin dan rumah makannya sangat dekat. Biasanya ia akan mengantar jimin seperti biasanya. Tetapi kali ini jimin mengatakan ingin disini saja.

Jimin masih saja cemberut dengan menopang dagu menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya. Padahal sedapnya bau ramen yang dimasak seokjin tak membuatnya bergeming.

"Hai anak manis!" Kini giliran pamannya yang baru saja datang juga diabaikannya. Ia pun menatap istrinya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Seokjin hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Appa jahat! Masa appa tidak mengizinkan jiminnie pergi kemah."

"Kemah? Tentu saja appa tidak mengizinkan sayang. Jimin masih kecil." Seokjin tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut jimin dengan sayang.

"Appa dan imo benar. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan jimin bagaimana? Appa pasti sedih. Jimin tau kan kalau appa hanya punya jimin saja?" Namjoon mencoba menambahkan.

"Huh! Samcheon dan imo sama saja seperti appa. Lebih baik jiminnie ke tempat eomma saja!" Jimin beranjak dari kursinya dengan kesal dan keluar dari rumah makan tersebut.

"Jiminnie!" Seokjin dan namjoon sudah kelebihan umur untuk menyeimbangi larinya jimin.

"Jimin awas!"

.

Seokjin hampir saja merasa nafasnya akan terhenti. Segelas air yang disodorkan namjoon pun langsung diambil dan diteguknya hingga habis. Ia masih kesulitan mengatur nafasnya. Sementara, bocah kecil penyebab dari semua ini malah menatap kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya dengan bingung.

"Imo tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak sayang. Jiminnie tidak ada apa-apa kan?"

Jimin menggeleng polos. Seokjin merentangkan tangannya mengisyaratkan jimin untuk menerima pelukannya dan jimin menurutinya. Kini ia sudah duduk dipangkuan seokjin dan mendapat kecupan sayang dipuncak kepalanya.

"Jiminnie tidak boleh terluka sedikit pun. Mengerti?"

"Iya imo." Jimin mengecup pipi seokjin. "Jimin minta maaf ya imo?"

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Jimin kan salah. Jimin udah bikin imo khawatir."

"Iya sayang. Imo memaafkan jimin. Sekarang jimin makan ya?"

 _Flashback_

 _Jimin berlari keluar dari rumah makan milik seokjin dan seokjin sangat panik begitu melihat ada pengendara sepeda motor yang terjatuh. Namun disaat yang bersamaan, jimin malah tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia jatuh dengan jarak hanya satu meter dari pengendara motor tersebut._

.

"Selamat pagi anak manis appa." Yoongi membangunkan jimin dengan memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi chubby jimin. Jimin pun duduk dan dibantu olehnya. Kemudian mengusap kedua matanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Selamat pagi appa." Jimin mengecup bibir ayahnya dan tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat matanya yang sipit semakin sipit. Membuat yoongi terpaku sesaat karena jimin mengingatkanya pada seseorang.

"Maaf ya appa tidak mengizinkan jiminnie. Tapi hari ini appa mau mengajak jiminnie. Kemana saja yang jiminnie mau."

"Appa, tapi jiminnie sudah berjanji sama jin imo untuk menginap disana. Boleh ya appa?"

Yoongi sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama putra semata wayangnya yang manis itu. Setidaknya jimin tidak merengek pergi ke perkemahan itupun sudah lebih cukup dari yoongi.

"Baiklah. Jiminnie bersiap-siap ya? Kita akan pergi setelah sarapan."

Jimin mengangguk dan langsung duduk dipangkuan sang ayah. Menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

"Appa, jimin minta maaf."

Yoongi tersenyum dan meraih kedua tangan mungil jimin lalu mengecupnya secara bergantian.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Jimin sudah menjadi anak yang nakal dan membuat appa marah."

"Iya sayang."

.

Mereka sudah selesai sarapan dan yoongi sudah mengenakan kaos serta jeans hitam yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak muda. Bukan duda yang memiliki satu putra manis seperti jimin. Namun saat mereka baru sampai di halaman, mobil milik sepupunya memasuki perkarangannya.

"Yoongi hyung!"

"Namjoon? Jin hyung?"

"Kami akan menjemput jimin." Ujar namjoon yang merupakan sepupunya itu dengan sangat semangat.

Yoongi berlutut dan untuk sedikit menyamakan tingginya dengan jimin. Mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jiminnie tidak boleh lupa makan dan jangan lupa minum obatnya ya?"

Jimin mengecup kedua pipi ayahnya. "Iya appa. Jiminnie sayang appa." Jimin berlalu dari hadapan ayahnya dan melambaikan tangan mungilnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil namjoon.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai namjoon sampai di sebuah kawasan perkemahan yang sudah ramai oleh guru, orangtua, hingga teman-teman sebaya jimin. Seokjin membangunkan jimin yang tertidur karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

"Jiminnie, kita sudah sampai." Seokjin tersenyum melihat jimin yang mengusap kedua matanya kemudian membantu jimin untuk turun dari mobil. Seketika kesadarannya langsung datang begitu saja. Ia begitu mengagumi pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Jiminnie? Kau benar-benar datang?"

"Tae!" Jimin begitu senang dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Jiminnie jangan nakal dan dengar kata gurumu."

"Iya samcheon, imo. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan jiminnie."

"Tae, tolong jaga keponakkan manis samcheon ya?"

"Iya samcheon." Bahkan taehyung sudah sangat dekat dengan seokjin dan namjoon. Karena terkadang jimin mengajaknya untuk singgah di rumah makan milik mereka. Taehyung salah satu dari sekian anak-anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Seokjin tiba-tiba memeluk jimin dengan sangat erat dan menangis.

"Imo menangis ya?"

Seokjin melepas pelukkan dan airmatanya dihapus oleh jimin.

"Imo tidak boleh menangis. Jiminnie akan baik-baik saja kok."

"Janji?"

"Janji!" Jimin mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya yang gemuk itu.

.

Sementara itu, yoongi merasa sangat kesepian di rumah. Yoongi hanya menatap kosong pada foto jungkook yang ada di nakas di sebelah ranjang milik jimin. Fikirannya sedang berkecamuk. Marah, kesal, dan sedih memenuhi otaknya. Hingga membuat airmata mengalir dipipinya.

"Kookie, kau sudah meninggalkanku. Tapi, bukankah kau tidak kesepian disana? Kau sudah bertemu ayah dan ibumu. Apa kau benar-benar akan mengajak jimin juga? Aku mohon! Biarkan dia menemaniku. Cukup satu kali aku kehilangan _jimin_ karena kebodohanku. Tapi jangan membuat aku kehilangan jimin lagi. Dia terlalu berharga untukku. Setidaknya aku bisa menebus kesalahanku pada _nya_."

Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik jimin. Mencoba menenangkan fikirannya.

.

Yoongi terbangun saat jam dinding berwarna biru langit yang tergantung di kamar jimin menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Ia tak mampu menahan rasa rindunya hingga memutuskan untuk menyusul jimin.

Kedua alisnya saling bertaut mendapati rumah dihadapannya gelap. Gerbang kecil itu terkunci rapat menandakan pemiliknya sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Mungkin mereka mengajak jimin jalan-jalan." Hingga yoongi melihat mobil yang sangat dikenalinya berhenti tepat di depan mobilnya.

.

"Namjoonie...bagaimana ini?" Seokjin yang melihat yoongi berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya begitu panik.

"Tidak ada jalan lain." Namjoon keluar dari mobilnya dan yoongi tampak berbinar karena mengira namjoon akan membawa jimin keluar dari mobil. Tapi yang yoongi dapat hanyalah tatapan serius dari sepupunya itu.

"Dimana jimin? Apa dia tertidur?" Yoongi hendak berlalu namun namjoon menahan bahunya.

"Mau sampai kapan hyung?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin ikut jimin menginap disini. Dimana dia? Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Mau sampai kapan hyung!"

"Dimana jimin? Katakan! KATAKAN KIM NAMJOON!"

"Dia sedang menjalankan tugas mulianya dari jungkook."

"CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA?!" Yoongi sudah tersulut emosi dan mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dipakai namjoon. Seokjin yang tidak tahan pun keluar dari mobil dan mencoba melerai pertengkaran antarsaudara itu.

"Yoongi cukup! Kau jangan egois! Kita tidak bisa menahan jimin lebih lama lagi!"

Yoongi melepas cengkramannya dan membuat namjoon mundur selangkah.

"Tidak! Jimin akan tetap bersamaku sampai kapanpun! Apa kalian gila? Membiarkan anak sekecil jimin melakukan hal yang sangat tidak penting itu?"

Tubuh yoongi bergetar dan ia jatuh terduduk. Tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau jimin, satu-satunya harta berharga yang ia punya akan pergi. Seokjin juga ikut mendudukkan diri dan menyentuh bahu sempit yoongi.

"Membiarkan jimin terus bertahan juga tak baik untuknya yoongi. Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya dia menahan penyakitnya.

Jimin memang sakit. Jantungnya begitu lemah bahkan sejak ia lahir ke dunia ini. Penyakit yang sama juga diderita oleh jungkook dan itu juga menurun kepada jimin. Tidak jarang jimin harus keluar masuk rumah sakit karena kondisinya.

"Aku mohon jangan..."

.

Jimin bersama rekan seperjuangannya yaitu taehyung menghampiri gurunya yang tengah sibuk menata peralatan makan untuk acara makan malam. Tampaknya guru itu belum menyadari kedua muridnya hingga saat ia akan mengambil piring yang kurang. Kebetulan barang itu ada di dekat tempat jimin dan taehyung berdiri.

"Selamat malam. Kalian membutuhkan sesuatu?" Guru manis dihadapan mereka menatap kedua muridnya bergantian.

"Tidak ssaem. Oh iya, perkenalkan. Nama saya Min Jimin dan teman saya Kim Taehyung."

"Nama kamu jimin? Nama ssaem juga jimin. Park Jimin. Kamu sangat mirip seperti ssaem masih kecil." Gurunya mengusap rambut jimin dan mengalirkan perasaan hangat dalam diri guru tersebut. Jimin tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ssaem, jiminnie ingin memberikan sesuatu." Kini taehyung mulai berbicara. Guru itu menatap jimin yang membawa kotak berwarna biru langit dengan pita berwarna biru tua. Jimin pun memberikan kotak tersebut dan di terima dengan baik oleh gurunya.

"Ayo dibuka ssaem."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih jimin, taehyung."

Gurunya membuka kotak tersebut dan membuatnya mematung sesaat. Sebuah foto yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Dia remaja manis yang mengenakan seragam sma. Yang satu tersenyum dan begitu manis dengan eyesmile, dan yang satu lagi karena gigi kelincinya. Ia mengambil selembar kertas yang terlihat cukup usang dan membukanya di dalam kotak tersebut.

 **Untuk sahabatku Park Jimin,**

 **Maafkan aku. Aku begitu egois karena menginginkan yoongi bersamaku. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang beruntung dan jahat disaat yang bersamaan. Aku sudah menghancurkan hubungan kalian dan kau bahkan pergi entah kemana. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sungguh sangat. Saat ini, aku tengah mengandung janin yang berusia empat bulan. Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang spesial. Sekarang aku tengah mengusapnya sambil menulis surat ini. Aku tidak tau kapan kau akan membacanya. Mungkin saja aku sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi. Kau tau kan penyakitku? Bisa saja aku tidak akan bisa bertahan setelah melahirkan malaikat kecilku. Seandainya aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan menitipkannya padamu jiminnie. Bukankah kita saling berjanji akan menjaga anak kita nanti. Oh ya, aku ingin menamainya dengan namamu. Boleh kan? Aku ingin sekali dia memiliki pipi yang chubby dan eyesmile yang menawan sepertimu. Sangat manis bukan? Aku harap pipimu tidak merona. Lalu, kalau aku boleh egois lagi, aku ingin kau kembali pada yoongi. Aku sangat tau kalau hal ini sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi aku mohon jiminnie. Aku tau kalau kalian masih saling mencintai satu sama lain. Aku sangat sangat yakin, cepat atau lambat kalian akan kembali bersatu. Maafkan aku yang membuat kalian berpisah seperti ini. Aku sangat menyesal. Salam dari sahabat yang selalu menyayangimu, Jeon Jungkook.**

Jimin menangis saat melihat gurunya menangis. Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya pun mencoba menenangkannya. Gurunya jatuh berlutut dan meletakkan kotak itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Kemudian tatapannya kembali pada jimin.

"Jimin..." Ia merasa menyebut dan melihat dirinya sendiri. Tanpa basa basi ia memeluk jimin begitu erat. "Kookie, aku akan menjaga malaikat kecilmu ini. Aku janji."

"S-ssaem...s-sakit..."

"Jiminnie!" Panggil taehyung dengan sangat panik mengetahui temannya sedang kesakitan. Gurunya pun tampak panik. Jimin terlihat begitu pucat dan keringat dingin sudah mengalir.

"Taehyung, panggil dokter!"

Cepat-cepat gurunya membawa jimin ke dalam tenda dan membaringkannya. Memberikan nafas buatan dan menekan-nekan dada jimin sambil menunggu dokter yang sengaja disiapkan untuk keadaan darurat seperti ini dipanggil oleh taehyung.

"S-ssaem..."

"Iya sayang. Katakan! Kau mau apa?" Ujar gurunya sambil mengusap rambut jimin dengan sayang.

"K-kembali...p-pada...a-ap-p-pa...a-aku...m-mohon..."

"Ada apa jimin?"

"Hoseok! Tolong anak ini! Cepat!"

Dokter yang bernama hoseok itu segera menolong jimin yang terlihat menahan sakit didadanya dan kesulitan bernafas.

"Dokter tolong jimin! Dia sakit jantung!"

"Sakit jantung?" Tanya gurunya yang tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. "Lalu kenapa dia diizinkan datang?"

"Jimin ingin bertemu dengan ssaem hiks... dan memberikan kotak tadi di sekolah. Tapi...hiks ssaem selalu sibuk. Jadi jimin ingin mencoba disini. Jimin bilang dia ingin melaksanakan tugas dari eommanya ssaem." Taehyung berkata dengan terisak dan dipeluk oleh gurunya.

 _Kookie, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kasihan anakmu._

"Dokter, tolong jimin. Tae tidak mau jimin sakit."

"Tenanglah sayang. Jimin akan baik-baik saja."

.

Yoongi mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Kecepatannya makin bertambah saat sudah memasuki jalan menuju perkemahan dan berhenti dengan debu yang beterbangan karena bergesekan dengan bannya. Ia langsung keluar dari mobil dan mencari jimin diantara keramaian itu.

"Ssaem, apa anda melihat murid yang bernama jimin?"

"Jimin? Ah! Tadi dokter dipanggil karena anak yang bernama jimin. Sepertinya mereka ada di tenda utama itu."

"Terima kasih ssaem." Namjoon harus mengucapkan terima kasih karena yoongi tidak sempat mengucapkannya. Mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah tenda yang dimaksud. Seketika yoongi terpaku pada namja yang tengah memeluk seorang murid yang sedang menangis yang tak lain adalah taehyung. Namjoon segera menghampiri taehyung. Guru yang baru saja melepaskan pelukkan itu melihat yoongi yang terpaku. Ada guncangan hebat pada diri mereka masing-masing.

"Yoongi..."/"Jimin..."

Namun yoongi segera fokus pada putranya yang sedang kesakitan.

"Jiminnie, ini appa sayang..."

"A-ap-p-pa...j-jiminie...b-berhasil...eomma...p-pasti bangga k-kan?"

"Dia harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit." Ujar dokter itu final. Tanpa berfikir panjang yoongi segera menggendong jimin keluar dari tenda itu.

"Samcheon! Imo! Tae ikut!"

"Tidak sayang. Tae harus disini. Jimin akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi..."

Seokjin mengecup kening taehyung dan tersenyum sesaat sebelum pergi. Jimin segera memeluk dokter tersebut yang tak lain adalah calon suaminya.

"Hoseok...dia..."

Hoseok tak mengerti dia siapa yang dimaksud jimin. "Ayo kita menyusul mereka. Taehyung, ayo."

.

"A-ap-pa...j-jiminnie...mau...tidur..."

"Tidak sayang. Jiminnie tidak boleh tidur. Jiminnie harus menemani appa. Jiminnie sayang appa kan?"

Jimin mengangguk lemah dan samar. Yoongi menatap jimin yang berada dalam dekapannya dengan mata yang berkabut karena airmata. Ia mengecup dahi jimin berkali-kali.

"Jiminnie harus bertahan demi appa."

"S-sakit...appa..."

Seokjin tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya dan namjoon hanya bisa meneteskan airmata dengan tetap fokus menyetir. Untunglah mereka menemukan rumah sakit yang cukup dekat dan yoongi langsung keluar dari mobil.

.

Hoseok memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil yang dikendarai yoongi dan taehyung lebih dulu keluar.

"Jiminnie! Jiminnie...hiks..." Seokjin menahan taehyung dengan memeluknya begitu erat. Sementara itu yoongi duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada dinding yang berada di samping pintu ruang UGD. Ia menjambak surai hitamnya dengan kasar.

"Hampiri dia." Titah hoseok karena tak tahan melihat tatapan calon istrinya tertuju pada yoongi.

"T-tapi..."

"Jangan fikirkan aku. Pergilah." Hoseok tersenyum walaupun hatinya begitu sakit.

Jimin melangkah mendekati yoongi dengan sangat gugup. Jari-jarinya saling bertautan saat ia semakin dekat dengan yoongi. Perlahan ia duduk di samping yoongi dan perlahan menyandarkan kepala yoongi dibahunya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat dan pipinya merona. Suasana di luar UGD begitu hening bahkan yoongi tertidur karena kelelahan. Lalu, pintu ruangan terbuka dan tampak seorang dokter yang membuka masker yang dipakainya. Yoongi yang menyadarinya cepat-cepat beranjak.

"Bagaimana anak saya dokter?"

"Saya minta maaf. Pasien tidak merespon apapun. Tidak ada jalan lain selain...merelakannya." Ujar dokter itu dengan sangat berat. Bahkan ia tak mampu menatap yoongi.

"Tidak!" Yoongi tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang didengarnya dan ia menerobos masuk ke ruangan yang sangat steril itu. Di sana putranya sudah tak lagi memakai alat bantu kehidupan. "Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Pasangkan itu semua! Anak saya membutuhkannya."

Perawat tersebut menulikan pendengaran mereka dan menutupi seluruh tubuh kaku jimin dengan selimut. Yoongi menyibak selimut itu dengan kasar dan merengkuh tubuh jimin dalam pelukannya.

"Bangun sayang! Jiminnie harus bangun! Jiminnie! MIN JIMIN!"

 _"Appa, eomma bilang jiminnie harus bertemu orang yang bernama park jimin."_

 _"Appa, eomma bilang jiminnie harus menyatukan appa dengan orang itu."_

 _"Appa, ternyata orang itu guru di sekolah baru jiminnie."_

 _"Appa, jiminnie harus melakukannya."_

Yoongi menangis keras mengingat semua yang pernah dikatakan jimin yang selalu ia anggap sebagai fantasi anak-anak. Kini sungguh ia menyesalinya. Membiarkan jimin melakukan tugas ini sendirian.

"Maafkan appa..."

.

Yoongi hanya berdiri menatapi makam lama dan baru itu bergantian. Semua orang yang menghadiri pemakaman sudah pulang. Sementara namjoon yang seokjin setia menantikan yoongi.

"Kookie, kau sudah membawa jimin bersamamu. Jika aku berfikir kau egois, maka aku lebih egois darimu. Aku memaksa jimin untuk tetap bersamaku sementara dia harus menahan sakit sepanjang hidupnya. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk kalian. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian ingat, aku sudah menyiapkan satu ruang yang tidak akan diusik oleh siapapun. Ruang spesial untuk kalian. Berbahagialah disana. Aku berjanji akan berbahagia juga disini." Yoongi menghela nafas dan berlalu dari sana. Hingga tatapannya terkunci pada seseorang.

"Jimin..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Beneran udah END! Tapi bakalan ada sequel kalau readers mau.**

 **Btw, ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film lho. Coba deh ditebak dan tulis di kotak review. Hehe...**

 **Sorry udah bikin satnight para readers penuh dengan kebaperan.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Sequel)

Jimin tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia fikir, setelah merelakan dan meninggalkan semuanya ia tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan dua orang yang tidak pernah lagi ingin ditemuinya. Namun bukan berarti ia membenci mereka. Hanya saja jimin menjadi merasa pengorbanannya selama bertahun-tahun menjadi sia-sia.

.

 _Semua berawal dari persahabatan jimin dan jungkook saat mereka memasuki sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Jimin orang yang pendiam dan ramah. Sementara jungkook orang yang ceria dan cukup pemarah jika ada orang yang mengganggunya. Penyebab marahnya bertambah lagi jika ada yang mengganggu jimin. Saat itu jimin menjadi kekasih seorang kakak kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan min yoongi. Hubungan mereka terus berlangsung bahkan setelah lulus sekolah. Bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan. Semua berubah di hari itu. Setelah mereka resmi bertunangan selama sebulan lebih._

 _"Kookie, kenapa termenung lagi?"_

 _Jungkook menatap jimin setelah tersadar dari lamunannya dan menerima suapan sepotong apel dari jimin lalu mengunyahnya perlahan._

 _"Selamat pagi."_

 _Seketika raut wajah jungkook berubah menjadi ceria. Berbanding terbalik saat ia hanya bersama jimin._

 _"Yoongi hyung!"_

 _"Bagaimana keadaanmu kookie?"_

 _"Sangat baik."_

 _"Baguslah. Kau harus cepat sembuh dan menghadiri pernikahan kami."_

 _"E-eoh...iya."_

 _Jimin menyadarinya. Jimin menyadari perubahan sikap jungkook. Bahkan jauh sebelum hari itu terjadi. Jungkook dan yoongi juga terlihat lebih akrab dari sebelum-sebelumnya._

 _._

 _Jimin membawa bungkusan berisi ayam goreng dan susu pisang yang dipesan jungkook. Sebenarnya ia tak masalah mengantri cukup panjang hanya karena ayam goreng. Tapi masalahnya kan jungkook masih sakit dan tidak boleh makan makanan yang seperti ini. Salahkan jimin yang selalu kalah saat berdebat dengan jungkook dan yoongi yang membantunya. Seketika jimin kembali merasa sesak saat menyebut nama itu. Seperti ada yang...aneh. Semua perasaan sesak itu bertambah saat ia melihat hal yang diduganya terjadi tepat di depan matanya._

 _Jungkook berciuman dengan yoongi. Bahkan tepat dibibir. Setelah itu jungkook menangis dan memeluk yoongi yang hanya terpaku tak membalas pelukan itu._

 _"Aku...hiks...hiks...mencintaimu...sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Jimin menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya. Dugaan yang selama ini ia anggap salah, ternyata sangatlah benar setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya._

.

Semilir angin menerbangkan poni yang menutupi dahinya dan menambah perih dimatanya. Airmata pun sudah lolos keluar dari matanya. Namun ia segera mengabaikan tatapannya dari sosok yang tengah menatap dirinya. Langkahnya tertuju pada makam yang masih baru itu dan meletakkan bucket bunga miliknya diatas makam tersebut kemudian berdoa sejenak. Semua tidak lepas dari tatapan orang itu. Yoongi. Jimin membungkukkan badannya pada namjoon dan seokjin lalu dibalas oleh mereka. Kemudian kepada yoongi.

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi menahan tangan jimin saat ia akan pergi dari sana. Tatapannya tetap tertuju pada makam yang masih baru tersebut.

"Salah satu murid saya meninggal dan saya sebagai guru harus mengunjunginya. Maaf jika saya sangat terlambat." Jimin menyentakkan tangannya hingga genggaman itu terlepas.

.

Jimin tetap menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa walaupun telah terjadi hal besar dihidupnya. Bukan mencoba, tetapi memaksa. Bayangkan saja. Setelah delapan tahun pergi dari semuanya, tiba-tiba kau kembali bertemu dengan mereka dan membawa beban besar. Kembali kepada yoongi? Ruangan guru sudah sepi dan hanya tinggal dirinya seorang yang tengah menatap bingkai foto yang cukup membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kookie, kenapa kau memberikanku beban seberat ini? Aku bingung. Disatu sisi, aku tidak ingin menyakiti hoseok. Kami akan menikah sebulan lagi. Disisi lainnya, yoongi sangat...maksudku membutuhkanku. Bahkan aku ragu akan hal itu. Kau curang kookie. Mengirim putramu untuk menyampaikan semuanya. Setelah merebut semuanya dan aku mencoba merelakannya, kau malah mengembalikan semuanya kepadaku. Kenapa kookie? KENAPA?!" Jimin tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya dan menumpukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat dimeja. Foto itu adalah foto pertama yang diambil seminggu setelah ia bersahabat dengan jungkook. Dibalik foto itu jimin menuliskan sesuatu. Sebelum ia pergi dari kehidupan sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku masih mencintai yoongi. Aku masih mencintainya." Ujarnya lirih.

.

Seokjin dan namjoon datang pagi-pagi sekali menemui yoongi dengan membawakan sarapan pagi untuknya. Namun, pemandangan yang mereka dapat saat baru saja sampai adalah yoongi dengan seragam yang rapi. Padahal sekarang baru hari ketiga sejak kematian anaknya. Tetapi kenapa dia sudah mau pergi kerja saja?

"Yoongi, kau mau kemana?" Tanya namjoon yang menghampirinya disusul seokjin.

"Bekerja. Apa kau tidak melihat pakaianku?"

"Kau gila? Ini masih hari ketiga kematian jimin."

"Lalu? Maksudmu aku harus berdiam di rumah dan meratapi semuanya? Tidak. Jimin dan jungkook tidak akan menyukai aku yang bersedih. Aku harus bangkit."

Namjoon hendak berbicara lagi namun seokjin menghentikannya dengan menyodorkan kotak makanan yang ia bawa.

"Aku lega kau tidak terpuruk dengan keadaan ini. Tapi setidaknya kau tetap memperhatikan kesehatanmu."

Yoongi menerima kotak itu dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

.

Yoongi memasuki ruangannya setelah sebelumnya melihat raut wajah bingung saat dirinya sudah kembali bekerja dari para karyawannya. Namun ia membalas semua itu dengan senyuman ramah dan sampailah ia disini. Di ruang kerjanya. Ruangan yang penuh kenangan akan putranya yang nakal dan manis. Yoongi masih dapat mendengar bagaimana jimin yang masih berusia empat tahun berlari kesana kemari dan sedikit memberantakkan ruangan kehormatannya. Tapi semua itu hanya disaksikannya dengan senyuman kebahagiaan dan miris disaat yang bersamaan. Bahagia melihat putranya yang menikmati hidupnya walaupun tanpa orangtua yang lengkap dan sedih melihat putranya tidak memiliki orangtua yang lengkap.

Ada rasa ingin memiliki seorang pendamping. Tetapi yoongi selalu menyangkal semua itu dengan alasan ingin menjaga kesetiaan. Karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang untuk kedua kalinya. Karena ia sudah menyakiti seseorang yang masih hidup. Sungguh begitu jahat jika menyakiti orang yang sudah tiada. Tapi semua itu hanyalah alasan klasik. Karena sesungguhnya yoongi hanya mencari-cari alasan dengan merasa bersalah kepada orang yang masih hidup itu. Yoongi sangat merasa bersalah. Sungguh. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, perasaan bersalah itu semakin besar.

Butuh waktu lama bagi yoongi agar hatinya begitu yakin untuk menikahi jungkook setelah apa yang terjadi. Saat jimin sudah menyadari dan mengetahui semuanya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan hanya meninggalkan selembar kertas yang cukup membuat yoongi merasa bersalah. Isi dari surat itu adalah restu dari jimin untuk hubungannya dan jungkook. Sebenarnya setelah menerima surat itu, yoongi mencoba menjauh dari jungkook dan begitu juga jungkook. Mereka sama-sama mencari keberadaan jimin dan mencoba memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi itulah jimin. Menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Walaupun tidak juga menemukan jimin setelah sebulan lamanya mencari, mereka menyerah karena ada surat lainnya dari jimin yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukannya apapun caranya. Jimin juga menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah jauh. Saat surat itu diterima, yoongi tetap tidak menemukan jimin hingga akhirnya ia dan jungkook menikah.

Jungkook memiliki keistimewaan dan bisa mengandung. Walaupun dokter melarang kehamilannya karena kondisi tubuhnya, jungkook bersikeras untuk mempertahankannya walaupun harus mengorbankan hidupnya. Dari tubuhnya lahir seorang malaikat kecil yang mengingatkan mereka kepada jimin. Sehingga mereka tanpa ragu menamai putra mereka dengan nama 'Min Jimin'. Namun jungkook tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Yoongi tidak mengerti mengapa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkannya. Ia kembali bertemu dengan orang itu dan saat itu juga satu-satunya harta berharganya pergi meninggalkannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan mengatakan bahwa...

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

Ya. Yoongi memang mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus bangkit. Hanya di depan sepupu dan istri dari sepupunya itu. Namun tidak saat ia sendiri. Ia kembali menjadi lemah dan membuat suara isakannya terdengar diruangan ini.

.

"Selamat sore ssaem."

Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya membereskan buku-buku yang sedikit berantakan dimejanya saat melihat hoseok yang sepertinya masih baru pulang kerja ada dihadapannya. Seharusnya jimin dari tadi melakukannya. Bukan menangis seperti tadi. Untunglah hoseok datang saat wajahnya sudah tidak lagi menampakkan jejak-jejak tangisan. Jimin menahan tawanya.

"Kau tidak lucu!" Jimin kembali merapikan mejanya.

"Tapi kau tertawa dan aku menyukainya."

Perlahan gerakannya terhenti kemudian jimin tersenyum hambar.

"Bagaimana kalau makan makanan yang manis-manis?"

"Hm...tidak buruk juga." Jimin tersenyum sangat manis namun terlihat memilukan dimata hoseok. Ia hanya membalas senyuman itu.

.

 _"Appa?"_

 _"Tidak. Pergilah jimin. Appa sudah merelakanmu." Yoongi masih menumpukkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya._

 _"Appa jangan sedih. Jiminnie kan sudah tidak nakal lagi. Eomma bilang jiminnie hebat. Tapi..."_

 _Perlahan yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok kecil yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya. Tersenyum begitu manis dan duduk di hadapannya._

 _"Tapi apa sayang?"_

 _"Kenapa appa belum kembali dengan jimin ssaem? Hiks...padahal jiminnie kan sudah capek-capek memberikan kotak itu...hiks...hiks..." Tangisan jimin membuat yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan merengkuh tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya._

 _"Maaf sayang."_

 _"Jimin ssaem...hiks...akan menikah appa...hiks...bagaimana...hiks...bagaimana kalau..."_

 _Yoongi menegang seketika. Ia melepas pelukan dan menggenggam kedua tangan jimin. "Appa janji akan melakukan apa yang jimin mau. Jimin jangan menangis lagi ya sayang?"_

 _Jimin memegangi kedua pipi ayahnya dengan tangan mungilnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sangat menggemaskan. "Janji?"_

 _Yoongi terkekeh sejenak walaupun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Janji sayang."_

 _"Baiklah." Jimin turun dari kursi tersebut. "Jiminnie harus pergi. Jiminnie sangat menyayangi appa." Jimin mengecup kening, kedua pipi, dan terakhir bibir yoongi. "Selamat tinggal appa."_

.

Karena mimpi itulah yoongi berada di sini. Di depan rumah seseorang yang begitu ia cintai dan perasaan itu semakin bertambah hingga saat ini. Tak perduli angin malam yang menusuk tulang karena dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian kantor tanpa jas. Cukup lama ia berdiri di depan pintu tersebut tanpa melakukan apapun. Lalu, dengan tangan bergetar ia hendak mengetuk pintu namun pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Menampakkan wajah manis yang sudah lama lagi tak ia temui. Jimin. Yoongi menahan tangannya saat jimin hendak kembali masuk.

"Kau mau keluar malam-malam begini?"

"Hm..."

.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari tempat jimin tinggal. Yoongi menarik tangan jimin untuk mendekati counter pemesanan. Banyak sekali terhidang makanan manis yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Pilihlah."

"Hm...strawberry cake saja."

"Baiklah." Tatapan yoongi beralih pada pelayan yang menunggu mereka. "Saya pesan satu strawberry cake dan cheesecake. Oh ya, kau mau minum apa?"

"Milkshake strawberry."

"Dan dua milkshake strawberry."

"Silahkan menunggu. Pesanan akan kami antar."

.

Lagi-lagi suasana yang canggung. Mereka duduk berhadapan namun sama-sama lebih menikmati pemandangan dari jendela besar cafe. Lalu pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka dan mereka juga sama-sama mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Eoh?" Jimin mengunyah perlahan cake yang baru disuapkan kemulutnya. Tersenyum canggung sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yoongi. "Baik. Hm...bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak baik." Jawab yoongi tegas dan membuat jimin membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Ditinggal istri dan anak untuk selama-lamanya adalah hal sangat menyedihkan. Sama menyedihkannya dengan ditinggal orang yang kita cintai. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidup hingga sekarang aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Sekarang, aku ingin tau alasan apa yang membuatmu menghilang." Yoongi tidak seperti bertanya melainkan itu adalah perintah yang harus jimin jawab dengan jujur.

Jimin menunduk menyembunyikan airmatanya yang sudah mengalir di pipinya dan kemudan menghapuskan untuk menatap yoongi.

"Dokter bilang, kondisi jungkook semakin parah. Hal yang menyebabkan itu adalah stress dan aku tau penyebab stress itu...jungkook yang mencoba menahan perasaannya kepadamu. Aku semakin yakin saat kalian berciuman dan jungkook menyatakan perasaannya."

Yoongi hampir saja meluapkan emosinya. Namun ia mencoba menahan itu semua dan tetap bersikap tenang.

"Waktu itu hanya dia yang menciumku dan aku cukup terkejut dengan semuanya. Tapi, apa kau langsung pergi setelah itu?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan dan itu membuat nafas yoongi semakin menderu.

.

 _"Kau..."_

 _"Maaf...aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan itu sangat tidak baik untuk kondisiku. Maafkan aku..." Jungkook menunduk. Ia tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menatap yoongi. Ia merasa bersalah kepada yoongi dan terutama jimin setelah melakukan semua ini. "Tapi kau tenang saja, setelah ini aku akan meminta orangtuaku untuk berobat di luar negri dan aku akan mengatakan pada jimin nanti. Itu berarti aku tidak akan bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian bahkan untuk berada di antara kalian lagi. Aku tidak akan sanggup."_

 _"Aku sangat memakluminya. Maaf karena kau merasa tersakiti dengan semua ini."_

 _"Tidak. Jangan berkata seperti itu."_

 _"Terima kasih."_

 _"Eoh? Untuk?"_

 _"Kau tidak marah padaku."_

 _"Aku tidak mungkin marah dengan adik kelinciku ini." Yoongi mengusak rambut jungkook dengan sangat gemas._

.

"Kau tau, kondisinya semakin memburuk karena ulahmu. Dia tidak bisa menjalani pengobatannya untuk menikah denganku. Ini semua terjadi karena pemikiran bodohmu. Kau secara tidak langsung juga menjadi penyebab kematiannya, park jimin." Yoongi berkata dengan sangat dingin. Terlalu berfikir pendek dan membuat keadaan malah bertambah buruk.

"B-benarkah?" Jimin bertanya dengan sedikit takut dan terbata.

"Apa kau benar-benar menjauh dari kami? Jika iya, sejak kapan kau kembali ke kota ini?" Yoongi lagi-lagi bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Aku selama ini berada di busan dan menjadi guru disana. Aku baru pindah ke sini setahun yang lalu dan bertemu hoseok."

"Aku rasa semua pertanyaanku sudah terjawab. Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Jimin terlihat gusar saat yoongi sudah melangkah menjauh.

"Y-yoongi!"

Namun yoongi sudah menulikan telinganya dan keluar dari cafe itu. Jimin segera menyusulnya. Tentu saja jimin menyusulnya. Karena mobil yoongi masih ada di rumahnya.

"Yoongi! Dengarkan aku!" Jimin mengetuk pintu mobil yang sudah di tutup. Ia tak hilang akal dan berdiri di depan mobil. Yoongi benar-benar kesal sekarang. Tapi ia memilih keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri jimin. Namun yang didapatnya sungguh diluar dugaannya. Jimin menangis dan mencium bibirnya. Yoongi hanya berdiri mematung tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas. Kemudian jimin mengakhiri ciuman itu dan memeluk yoongi. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada yoongi. "Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku mohon."

"Hentikan jimin! HENTIKAN!"

Jimin begitu terkejut dan melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap yoongi dengan bingung.

"Kau fikir kau siapa yang bisa membuat semuanya seperti yang kau inginkan? Kau fikir hanya kau yang menderita?"

Yoongi mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menahan airmatanya dan ia tidak sanggup melihat jimin yang sudah jatuh berlutut kemudian menangis.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk meminta maaf kepadamu dan aku ingin sekali kita kembali bersama. Tapi tidak. Selamat tinggal jimin. Aku harap kita bisa hidup dengan tenang seperti sebelumnya."

Kali ini yoongi sudah benar-benar meninggalkan jimin yang menangis.

"Jiminnie..."

Sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di bahunya dan suara itu...

"Hoseok!" Jimin meneriakkan nama itu dan memeluk hoseok begitu erat. Menandakan dirinya begitu lemah dan butuh sandaran. "Ini semua salahku..."

"Tenanglah sayang. Jangan menangis."

"Yoongi...membenciku..."

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk. Diluar sangat dingin."

.

Yoongi masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan fikiran yang campur aduk. Ia mengabaikan mobil sepupunya yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Benar saja. Di ruang makan sudah ada namjoon dan seokjin yang tengah sibuk memasak. Ia mengambil botol air dari dalam kulkas dan meneguk isinya.

"Hyung, kau dari mana saja? Kau pasti belum makan."

"Dari rumah jimin."

"APA?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Awalnya aku ingin merubah semuanya. Tapi aku malah menemukan kebenaran yang menyakitkan." Ujar yoongi dengan bersandar pada kulkas dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang lurus ke depan.

"Kenyataan apa?" Tanya seokjin.

.

Hoseok membantu jimin berbaring dan menyelimutinya. Dia sungguh tidak tega melihat keadaan jimin. Tubuh yang masih bergetar dan matanya yang sembab habis menangis.

"Tidurlah."

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Cukup kau tidur sekarang."

"Aku sangat penasaran. Jadi tolong katakan."

"Aku dipindahtugaskan ke amerika. Aku fikir kita akan menikah dan menetap disana. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Terserah padamu mau atau tidak. Aku bisa menolak pemindahan ini. Aku akan pulang. Selamat malam." Hoseok mengecup dahi jimin sebelum pergi. Jimin terlihat berfikir dan memanggil hoseok saat ia akan membuka pintu.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku marah kepadanya dan meninggalkannya."

"Kalau begitu kau sama bodohnya dengannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bodoh hyung! Min Yoongi yang bodoh."

"Yakk!" Yoongi sudah mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dipakai namjoon.

"Hentikan! Kau juga bodoh namjoon. Dan kau lebih bodoh yoongi. Kau sudah ada kesempatan tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya."

Yoongi berjalan menuju kursi dan duduk. "Sebenarnya hoseok ada disana. Melihat semuanya. Aku merasa tidak berhak lagi untuk mendapatkan jimin kembali. Dia sudah bahagia dengan lelaki itu."

"Hoseok? Siapa dia? Bukankah itu dokter kemarin?"

"Dia calon suaminya jimin."

"Bodoh!" Seokjin bergumam pelan namun dapat didengar dengan sangat jelas oleh yoongi.

"Berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh hyung."

"Kau memang bodoh. Kau sudah berfikir jimin bahagia. Lalu untuk apa dia memelukmu bahkan menciummu seperti yang kau katakan? Kau menyia-nyiakan semuanya."

"Aku tidak mau membuatnya menderita lebih jauh lagi." Yoongi mengambil sumpit dan hendak mengambil daging panggang yang baru saja matang.

TUK!

"Sakit hyung!" Yoongi memegangi tangannya yang baru saja dipukul menggunakan spatula.

"Kalau kau kehilangan jimin lagi, aku akan pastikan dipanggangan ini adalah dagingmu."

"Aku akan memakannya dengan senang hati hyung." Ujar namjoon kelewat bahagia.

"Aku ingin tidur hyung." Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju kamarnya.

"Teruslah seperti ini dan kau akan kehilangannya lagi!"

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan langsung melihat mata sembabnya pada cermin lemari kemudian beralih pada koper yang sudah berisi keperluannya untuk pergi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menjadi pengecut yang pergi karena tak lagi berani bertemu dengan orang yang dicintai. Ia termenung begitu mengingat kejadian semalam. Jimin mencoba beranjak untuk mandi. Namun saat ia kembali, ia tak lagi menemukan kopernya.

"Mungkin hoseok sudah datang." Jimin bersikap acuh dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

.

Suara berisik di dapur membuat senyuman jimin semakin mengembang dan sejenak ia melupakan kejadian menyedihkan semalam yang baru saja dialaminya. Perlahan ia mendekati meja dapur dengan kompor yang menyala. Tercium aroma sup kesukaannya. Sup telur puyuh dengan sayuran yang banyak.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak. Bukankah kau takut kalau memegang pisau dapur? Tapi, bagaimana kau memegang pisau bedah untuk operasi? Astaga! Kau mencari apa?" Jimin sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat sosok yang tengah mencari barang di lemari dapur bagian bawah yang diatasnya terdapat kompor yang sedang menyala.

DUK!

"Argh!"

"Eoh? Itu kan bukan suara hoseok." Jimin bergumam bingung kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Lemari sialan! Kepalaku!" Sosok itu mengusap kepalanya bagian belakang dan mengumpari lemari dapur yang tak bersalah.

"Y-yoongi?"

Yoongi. Jimin melihat yoongi sama-sama terpaku dengan dirinya dan yoongi juga masih mengenakan kemeja yang sama seperti semalam. Tapi, kenapa dahi sebelah kanannya diplester dan ada bekas luka dibibirnya?

"Eh? Kau sudah rapi sekali. Mau kemana?"

 _Apa dia langsung lupa ingatan setelah terbentur? Apa-apaan dengan senyumannya itu?_

Jimin merasa tidak nyaman. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan sepertinya pipinya sudah merona sekarang.

"D-dimana hoseok? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kau marah kepadaku?"

"Iya. T-tentu saja."

"Kau lupa siapa yang bersalah selama ini?"

Yoongi menyeringai dan meraih tangan jimin. Tampak begitu jelas jimin tengah merona dan kemarahannya tadi hanya karena kegugupannya. Jimin menepis tangan yoongi dan kini ia terlihat kesal.

"Setelah marah dan mencampakkanku, kau bisa dengan seenaknya melakukan ini?" Jimin membalikkan badannya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi." Jimin berkata dengan sangat dingin.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Kau fikir aku bercanda?" Jawab jimin dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan posisi yang masih sama. Yoongi hanya tersenyum pahit dan mematikan kompor yang sudah mematangkan masakannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf padaku. Padahal aku ingin memberimu kenyamanan untuk melakukannya. Bodohnya aku berharap dari orang sepertimu. Semoga masa depanmu bersama hosek akan bahagia."

Jimin serasa tercekat dan matanya membulat saat yoongi berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ingin sekali ia menghalangi yoongi namun tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Yoongi..." Ia hanya bisa menyebut nama itu dan otaknya terasa berhenti bekerja. "YOONGI!" Kesadarannya sudah kembali dan kaki kecilnya berlari mengejar sosok yang mungkin tak akan bisa lagi ia temui jika ia lengah sedetik saja.

BRUKK!

Jimin mendekap erat tubuh yoongi dari belakang. Menyembunyikan isak tangisnya karena tak ingin kehilangan sosok yoongi lagi.

"Maafkan aku yoongi... Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi karena kebodohanku...hiks...hiks..." Jimin menangis seperti anak kecil yang tak ingin berpisah dari orangtuanya dan merasakan usapan lembut ditangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mempertahankanku. Kau yakin dengan keputusan ini? Bukankah kau ingin pergi?"

Seketika pelukan itu melonggar dan jimin semakin kalut saat hoseok muncul serta memberikan mereka tatapan yang tak mampu dijelaskan oleh siapapun. Detik berikutnya yoongi jatuh tersungkur karena pukulan hoseok yang tidak main-main kuatnya. Yoongi berdiri dan tersenyum melihat hoseok yang kesal. Lalu kemejanya dicengkram kuat.

"Apa otakmu sudah hilang? Sudah kubilang jangan membuatnya menangis. Hah!" Hoseok melepas cengkraman itu dan tersenyum kepada jimin.

"Apa ini hoseok?"

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini semalam dan aku sudah membatalkan tiketmu."

"Hoseok..."

"Jadi kau tidak akan pergi denganku dan kau harus melanjutkan masa depanmu dengan orang yang kau cintai. Kau sudah terlalu banyak bersedih karena memaksakan diri menerimaku. Sementara kau sudah berada sangat dekat dengan orang yang kau cintai."

Jimin masih terdiam.

"Aku harus pergi. Fikirkan lagi setelah aku pergi. Ok?" Hoseok mencuri satu kecupan dipipi chubby jimin dan mendapat tatapan mematikan dari yoongi. Jimin baru tersadar setelah hoseok melambaikan tangan dari mobil. Ia pun menatap yoongi. Berjalan mendekat dan menyusuri wajah itu dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Yoongi sedikit berdesis saat jimin menyentuh bekas lukanya. Selanjutnya hanyalah pelukan jimin yang begitu erat. Seakan-akan yoongi akan menghilang kalau dia melonggarkan pelukannya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu jiminnie."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, yoongi."

.

 _Setahun kemudian..._

"Jiminnie..."

Jimin membuka matanya dan mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Butuh waktu sedikit untuknya agar bisa menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk setelah tidur cukup lama akibat obat bius. Dia baru saja melahirkan manusia baru dari perutnya. Senyuman adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya setelah kau terjatuh dan mengalami pendarahan eoh? Kau membuatku hampir mati karena ketakutan." Yoongi menggenggam tangan jimin yang masih setia dengan senyumannya. Lucu juga melihat kekhawatiran yoongi yang berlebihan. Padahal dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Jimin hampir saja tertawa kalau tidak mengingat perutnya. Yoongi yang cemberut dan sedang menghapus airmatanya begitu menggemaskan. Jimin jadi bingung siapa suami dan siapa yang istri sekarang.

"Tapi kan aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lalu, apa kau mau terus mengomeliku dan tidak memanggil dokter?"

"Astaga! Aku lupa. Kau tunggu disini ya?" Yoongi mengecup dahi jimin sebelum pergi.

.

"Kondisi anda sudah baik-baik saja. Cukup istirahat dan jaga pola makan."

"Terima kasih dokter." Jimin tersenyum kepada dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya dan dibalas oleh dokter tersebut sebelum meninggalkannya. Jimin menautkan alisnya. "Dimana yoongi?"

"Ayo sayang! Kita bertemu dengan eomma. Eh? Kau inginnya memanggil apa? Mommy mungkin lebih baik."

Jimin tersenyum lega melihat yoongi yang tengah menggendong malaikat kecil mereka dan terus saja mengoceh.

"Ini dia eomma."

"Kookie sayang." Jimin yang sedari tadi sudah bersandar memanggil anaknya dan membuat yoongi bingung. Ia mengulurkan tangannya agar putranya digendong olehnya.

"Kookie?"

"Iya. Namanya Min Jungkook. Aku ingin selalu mengingat sahabatku melalui anakku. Sama sepertinya yang mengingatku melalui anaknya. Boleh kan?"

"Apapun untukmu." Yoongi mengecup dahi jimin dan memberikan bayinya kepada jimin untuk digendong.

"Jiminnie..."

"Iya?" Jawab jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari putranya.

"Terima kasih."

Mendengar nada bicara yoongi yang begitu serius, jimin jadi mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika terpaku dengan tatapan yoongi.

"Untuk?"

"Dirimu dan anak kita. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium jimin. Mereka sudah saling merasakan deru nafas masing-masing dan tinggal menempelkan saja. Tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak beruntung. Anak mereka menangis.

"Sayang, kenapa menangis?" Jimin mengusap kepala bayinya dan memberikan kecupan sayang.

"Mungkin dia sudah mengerti apa itu cemburu." Yoongi mengecup dahi bayinya. "Baiklah sayang. Eomma dan appa tidak akan melakukannya saat kau ada. Tapi kalau kau sudah tidur saja. Bagaimana?"

"Iya sayang. Jangan menangis lagi ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok kembali membaringkan jimin dan menyelimutinya. Cukup lama membuat tangisan jimin mereda setelah ia menceritakan semuanya. Mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang kemudian mengecup matanya yang sembab, hidung yang memerah, dan bibir yang tadinya tak berhenti bergetar karena menangis. Dia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kebahagiaan jimin juga ada ditangannya.

Berbekal dari alamat yoongi yang ia dapat dari data rumah sakit, hoseok pun sampai di rumah itu. Menekan bel hingga pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang lelaki manis.

"Dokter hoseok?"

"Iya. Anda tuan seokjin bukan?"

"Benar. Silahkan masuk."

"Tidak perlu. Saya hanya ingin bertemu tuan yoongi. Apa dia ada?"

"Ada. Saya akan memanggilnya. Silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih."

Sepeninggal seokjin, hoseok tidak berniat untuk duduk. Tapi membelakangi pintu tersebut hingga seseorang memanggilnya.

"Dokter hoseok?"

BUGH!

Yoongi jatuh tersungkur dengan pukulan hoseok yang mengenai pipinya. Belum sempat ia bangun, hoseok sudah mendudukinya dan memberikan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi. Kalau saja ia tak menghentikannya, mungkin yoongi sudah batuk darah. Hoseok berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya kemudian membantu yoongi untuk berdiri. Yoongi terlihat kesakitan.

"Anggap saja itu hukuman karena kau sudah membuat jimin menangis sampai matanya membengkak. Aku seperti lelaki yang tidak berguna melihatnya seperti itu. Apalagi penyebabnya adalah KAU!" Hoseok menunjuk yoongi dengan kesal.

"Jimin memilih untuk ikut pindah denganku ke amerika. Aku dipindahtugaskan kesana. Kalau sampai besok kau tidak juga menghampirinya, kau benar-benar tidak akan melihatnya lagi seumur hidupmu!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Maksudmu?"

"Aku merestui kalian."

"B-benarkah?"

"Bertanyalah lagi dan aku akan merubah keputusanku!"

"Terima kasih hoseok."

"Apa aku boleh masuk? Aku harus bertanggungjawab dengan lukamu."

.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan! Kita baru kenal dan kau memberi kesan yang sangat buruk!"

Hoseok semakin menekan kain yang sudah dibasahi air es itu tepat di luka yoongi. Namjoon dan seokjin tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa mereka.

"Kalian berdua kenapa diam saja hah?"

"Hm...kami fikir kami tidak perlu ikut campur dengan masalah antara dua pria seperti kalian."

"Bukan itu hyung. Aku hanya ingin membiarkan dokter hoseok menyadarkanmu dengan pukulannya. Kalau aku ada disana, aku malah membantunya. Kau tau kan bagaimana dengan segala sesuatu yang kusentuh."

"Aish! Argh! Pelan-pelan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yeay! Udah benar benar benar benar END!**

 **Sebagai author, nggak bosan-bosannya buat ngucapin terima kasih untuk yang udah follow, favorite, dan yang review.**

.

.

.

.

 ***Balasan review**

 **thalkm :** makasih udah bilang keren. Nih udah sequelnya. Hehe...

 **yongchan :** kurang banyak apalagi cobaan buat yoonmin? Tapi mereka udah bersatu lagi kan?

 **noona93 :** nggak kuat sama puppyeyesnya. Btw, usernamenya sesuai dengan tahun lahir ya?

 **2llegible :** mudah2an ini cukup panjang ya?

 **Bubboobby :** benar banget. Soalnya author nggak ada periksa. Biasanya kalau satu ceita paling cepat dua hari. Ini niat banget buatnya cuma dalam tiga jam lebih. Benar kok dari film bollywood.

 **Kookienoona :** cie tau... abisan author baper banget kalau nonton film itu. Pasti nangis pas bagian ending. bukan koi mil gaya.

 **Jungeunyoon :** Iya deh reader-nim. Kok udah kayak lagi dangdut aja deh. Udah nih sequelnya.


End file.
